Stolen
by x-deadstarfish-x
Summary: Sequel to ‘The Other Side of the World’ Raimundo feels like he’s going mad, memories blurred with real life. I needed a happy ending! RaiKim romance. Set to ‘Stolen’ by Jay Sean. Rai's POV


Stolen

Songfic **– **Sequel to 'other side of the world'

Set to 'Stolen' by Jay Sean

A/N- I NEED A HAPPY ENDING!! I just need a bit of RaiKim to make me happy! I warn you though, this is really sad in the beginning…

–**Raimundo POV–**

_**You were my eyes when I couldn't see,**_

_**You were my air when I couldn't breathe,**_

_**But you always knew what you meant to me,**_

_**Yeah, ah, ah…**_

_She was sobbing into my new white robes, she knew in a day we'd be on opposite sides of the globe. We both knew, but we didn't dare say. It would only make the misery deepen. Would we forget each other in the years to come?_

"_I promise, Rai…I promise we'll see each other again…" She whispered. _

_Don't make a promise you can't keep…I thought. I was desperately trying to remember every moment I spent with Kimiko, I knew the memories were precious. _Suddenly the memory, or dream, changed. It was impossible to tell whether this was one or the other. I lived in the past these days, trying to make believe that she was still here…

_**You were my strength when I was down,**_

_**And you made me humble when I wouldn't bow,**_

_**I held on to your promise that you'd be around,**_

_**Ah, ah...ah, ah…**_

Holding onto every chance of a miracle, a promise being fulfilled. The memories taking over me, pulling me into solitary sadness. The memories took shape again in my mind, giving me something to live for…

_**Where were you when I was alright?**_

_**Tell me, did you know I was alright?**_

_**You left me thinking I'd be alright,**_

_**Won't you come back to me?**_

_**Oh...**_

_We were outside Kimiko's posh flat in Tokyo. It was time to say goodbye…_

"_I guess this the end, then…" She said softly. I saw tears in her light blue eyes. _

"_No." I replied. "This isn't the end. There's always a future for you and me." I didn't know then how wrong I was. She threw her arms around me and closed her eyes. Tears trickled down her cheeks, but a sad smile managed to break through. I stroked her long black hair, and she looked up at me._

"_Sayonara, Kimi…" I whispered. _

_**It's crazy but I'm falling apart,**_

_**Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,**_

_**It's crazy girl wherever you are,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

The memory faded, and I was home again, sitting on the beach, alone in the complete darkness. _When will I let this go?_ I thought. _Will I have to live like this until I die?_

"Rai…" whispered a voice from behind me. "Rai, turn around…" I did so, and she was standing behind me, dressed in the white robes of a fully-trained Xiaolin monk. Her dark hair was styled in the thick bunches that I had known so well, for a whole decade. _No…_I told myself. _This isn't real. It's just another fantasy…_As if she'd heard my thoughts, Kimiko's expression turned to disappointment. I reached out to her, but she was already fading away…

_**It's crazy but I'm going insane,**_

_**Feeling lost confused and ashamed,**_

_**It's crazy hope you're feeling my pain,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

"Kim…" I whispered, tears filling my eyes. Was I going mad? I lay back on the soft sand, gazing sadly at the stars. I was totally lost in misery and hopeless love. I closed my eyes, letting Kimiko fill my mind. _I guess I've lost you for good…_I thought, slipping into a dream-filled sleep.

_**Stolen…**_

_**Just like a moment...**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You never owned it,**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You took away my heart…**_

_She ran towards me, calling my name out loud. _

"_Rai! RAI!!" I spread my arms wide and caught her, the moment almost played in slow motion. Her face was full of laughter, blue eyes sparkling happily. I hadn't seen her like this in a long time. This wasn't a memory. This wasn't even real life… _

_**I was feeling lost in my own world,**_

_**Neglecting your needs only once girl,**_

_**If only we could try again once more,**_

_**Ah, ah...ah, ah…**_

**-Kimiko POV-**

I looked down at the picture I held in my hand, tears brimming in my eyes. I could still remember the moment we said goodbye, his forest-green eyes staring into mine. He even said goodbye in my own language. I wished more than anything that he were here right now. Here with me…

Keiko, standing behind me, put a hand on my shoulder. She had been my best friend for most of my life. I can still remember that on my first day at the Xiaolin temple, I spent most of the time on the phone to her! Keiko knows almost as much as I do about life at the temple.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked. I turned to her and blushed.

"Yes. I guess you could say we were…a bit more than friends." I realised that that was the first time I'd ever thought about that. _I wonder if he's thinking the same thing?_ I thought.

_**Now it's the same sad story that we all know,**_

_**How lovers make mistakes watch it all blow,**_

_**Now I don't wanna be the one to let it all go... **_

_**No…**_

"Letter for you, Kim." said Keiko, thrusting the envelope into my hand. She'd just opened the post, I was trying to get on with my life. Trying to forget. I sighed and ripped open the letter. I unfolded the paper inside, and my mouth dropped open when I recognised the handwriting. Keiko glanced at me sharply.

"Is it the phone bill?" she asked, knowing how long the pair of us can talk for. I ignored her and read the letter. I screamed with shock and delight when I read the message. Keiko must have thought I was having a heart attack…

_**Where were you when I was alright?**_

_**Tell me, did you know I was alright?**_

_**You left me thinking I'd be alright,**_

_**Won't you come back to me?**_

_**Oh...**_

I walked to the pond in the nearby park. This pond was full of memories for me. A decade ago, I had come to this very same pond to look for the Shroud of Shadows. I remember it all so vividly. The showdown with Tubbimura had been Raimundo's time to shine, and the first Shen-Yi-Bu dare for many centuries. The memories played in my mind like it was happening here before me. I watched the fish swimming silently and suddenly, I felt like crying. Even though my dreams had come true, the past still overcame me. I wiped my eyes and scanned the skies for an oh-so-familiar shape.

_**It's crazy but I'm falling apart,**_

_**Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,**_

_**It's crazy girl wherever you are,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

**-Raimundo POV-**

The dream faded, and I woke feeling sick with disappointment. I wanted her to be here, more than anything. I _needed_ my dreams to come true. Otherwise I would probably go mad from loneliness. I sat up and looked up at the dark ocean, it was still early morning. The sun was barely a pinprick of light on the horizon, the small clouds slightly illuminated by what little light there was. It was beautiful, but I couldn't properly appreciate anything right now. Not when I was missing Kimiko so much. I wanted to live my life, a normal life. But I couldn't live that life without her.

_**It's crazy but I'm going insane,**_

_**Feeling lost confused and ashamed,**_

_**It's crazy hope you're feeling my pain,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

"Rai! RAI!" I heard a voice calling my name, a voice that had echoed through my mind for so many months. I wouldn't turn around, though. I couldn't bear to find that she wasn't there at all, just another dream. Just another memory.

_**Stolen…**_

_**Just like a moment...**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You never owned it,**_

_**Stolen**_

_**You took away my heart,**_

_**Ah, ah...ah, ah…**_

**-Kimiko POV- **

I was running, calling out his name. "Rai! RAI!" My mind was only focused on him, every cell in my brain dedicated to seeing him again. I had seen this scene in every dream, but I never imagined I'd actually be living it, just the exhilaration of yelling his name. The name meant so much to me, I had whispered it to myself, said it in my sleep. I turned the corner and my dreams came true.

_**No man can live without blood running through his veins,**_

_**Through his veins…**_

_**And it's hard to remember the summer now here is rain**_

_**I don't know how much longer that I can wait**_

_**It's a thin line...**_

_**Between love and hate,**_

_**Oh-whoa-whoa...**_

**-Raimundo POV-**

I couldn't take it any more. I let myself fall into my mind's own trap, and turned around. I saw her running towards me, just like the dream that was lingering in my mind. Somehow I knew this was real, and not just my imagination. She ran into my outstretched arms, laughing and crying at the same time. _This is real._ I thought. _She's really here…_

_**It's crazy but I'm falling apart,**_

_**Its crazy how you're leaving me scarred,**_

_**It's crazy girl wherever you are,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

"Kimi…you're here…" I whispered, hardly daring to believe that my dreams had come true.

"Of course I'm here." She replied. "And I'm never leaving you again.…"

I looked over her shoulder, and saw a young cowboy standing, hands in pockets. A small dragon sat on his shoulder. They were both grinning.

"Clay? Dojo?" This was unbelievable. _No._ I thought. _This is real friendship._ _They came all the way across the world, so that we could all see each other again. _Suddenly, I realised something.

"Hey, where's Chrome Dome?" I asked, using the nickname that I had given Omi on Day One.

Kimiko looked at me, grinning.

"That's _Master_ Chrome Dome to you!" she laughed.

_**It's crazy but I'm going insane,**_

_**Feeling lost confused and ashamed,**_

_**It's crazy, hope you're feeling my pain,**_

_**You stole my heart…**_

Kimiko never let go of me the whole journey back to the temple. I think she was afraid of losing me again. As for me, I had forgotten how amazing riding a dragon could be. The world spread out below us, the wind in our hair. The wind. I had almost forgotten. With my element all around me, Kimiko by my side, I felt like my life was complete.

_**Stolen…**_

_**Just like a moment...**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You never owned it,**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You took away my heart,**_

_**Ah, ah...ah, ah...…**_

"You know, I don't know why I ever hated this way of life." I sighed. I leaned back against the tree's trunk and stared up at the blue sky. The willow tree we were lying under brought back so many memories, but that didn't make me sad. I had sat here so many times before, and I was just glad to be back. Kimiko turned to me, frowning slightly in confusion.

"I thought you didn't like to bring that up?"

I put my arms around her, and she smiled. Her black hair fell across my face, her eyes locked onto mine.

"Being back here makes the past easier to accept, I think." I replied. "I swear nothing like that will ever happen again."

"I won't let it…" Kimiko whispered, bringing her face closer to mine.

_**Stolen…**_

_**Just like a moment...**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You never owned it,**_

_**Stolen…**_

_**You took away my heart,**_

_**Ah, ah...ah, ah...…**_


End file.
